


Champion Selection

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Loki tries, Romance, his heart's in the right place though, loki fails, thor don't want to mess with you either, you're badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: There you stood - you, the God of Thunder, and your complicated relationship with Loki - waiting to see who would be chosen as champion. So, imagine their shock when you offer to fight...





	Champion Selection

**Author's Note:**

> The movie isn’t out yet but when you see an image like that, how can you possibly ignore writing for Loki?

[](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/38/08/92/3808925928e57afdf7c13bc376d09619.jpg)

There they stood. The three of them before two brightly coloured and painted natives of this planet.

God. How had this all gone so wrong? 

You and Thor were only trying to find Odin when Loki popped up, begging for help because he screwed up – again.

Then you three were pursued by an unrelenting woman called Hela who knocked you all off your course on the Bifrost and onto an unknown planet.

But, no. That’s no where your troubles ended. 

The trio were very quickly captured and brought to the leader of glamourised fighting pit. 

It was hard to tell if the man knew who you all were, but it seemed like that you were in for trouble regardless.

The leader of this fighting ring wore a golden robe with blue and red fabric peeking through in a few places and a blue streak down his lip and chin. He had an assistant standing behind with a golden cane with a yellow ball on top and a white tattoo on his forehead. 

They were hushing an intense conversation before the assistant introduced the leader as the Grandmaster.

“I want Thor. He looks strong enough to take on the champion.” The Grandmaster chose as he leaned back in his seat, eyes fixed on Thor.

Your muscles tensed when you thought of what was to come next. If these people put Thor through the arena, then you and Loki would be used as prize chips to be bought and sold to whoever had enough credits. 

It was clear that your identities were known, and these people didn’t care of the consequences. It also meant that they could pit Thor against someone impossible and use it as an excuse to get rid of him and take control of Asgard. 

“I want to fight in the arena.” You blurted out. 

There was no way in Hel that you’d let this pass. Thor was your friend and you’d fight with him before being sidelined to watch his death.

The blue lipped leader turned his attention to you and tilted his head, intrigued with this bravery. His silence giving you invitation to give a reason. 

“Think about it, if your champion can battle and defeat the Son of Odin and a Warrior of Earth, you would be the champion’s unrivalled owner in all the Nine Realms.”

Thor and Loki’s eyes grew a wide as plates in their heads and, they too, stared at you. Not with intrigue but shock. 

Were you crazy? 

You were all in a foreign land with people that you didn’t understand yet and who were fuelled by money. Did you know what you were getting into? 

Loki looked at the man who wanted Thor to be part of his games and noticed a glimmer of consideration in his eyes. 

Fear surged in his veins as he realised that the Grandmaster saw a point in your bargaining. Instead of lunging forward, like he wanted to, Loki merely laughed.

“She doesn’t mean that.” He told them with a casual head shake. 

You scoffed and hardened your gaze on the leader that you _were_ talking to and NOT to the Trickster standing on the other side of Thor, “I do.”

“Forgive her, Grandmaster. She must have hit her head.” 

Thor felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck when you whipped your head in his direction to scowl at Loki.

“I’m going hit you in a _very_ sensitive area if you don’t shut up.” You warned and watched as green-eyed prince locked eyes with you and visibly inched back. 

Thor leaned towards you and sucked in a breath, “He has a point.” 

Your eyes moved from Loki’s scared green pools to Thor’s blue ones with an offended rage. “What?”

Thor’s breathing hitched when he pinned under your stare and he turned his whole argument around. “Never mind, you’re right. There’s no point. None at all.” 

The Asgardian knew better than to rile you up. If he pissed you off enough and you were put on the battlefield alongside him, there was a good chance that you would make him the first priority to murder. 

Letting out a heavy sigh at the brothers, you returned your attention to the Grandmaster who watched the argument take place and waited patiently for him to speak. 

“I like her fire. She’d make an excellent candidate.” The Grandmaster agreed. 

Motioning to his second in command, the Grandmaster pointed to you. “Find her suitable quarters and have her dressed appropriately. Then, send for the others to take the long-haired one.” 

The shorter, balder man took his golden stick and walked around the table to you. He gestured politely towards the door and you broke from the line obediently. 

Resistance was futile at this point. None of you had weapons so the battle was lost before it had begun. 

The only way to fight through this was to play the game and survive until you could all make a plan to escape. 

The royal duo watched wearily as you and the Grandmaster’s assistant left the room.

The moment the door had slid to a close once more and their friend was out of view, Loki turned to his brother and sighed, “Thor-“

“Yes.” Thor cut off quickly in understanding. “I know.” 

No matter what difficulties Loki put him through, Thor knew that his brother’s feelings towards you were honest. 

There was no denying it. Loki could lie all he wanted but Thor could see the truth.

He would try and keep you safe on the battlefield, not for Loki but in fear of what his brother could truly be without you.

* * *

Finally dressed in the battle garments of the planet, you were escorted by three guards in red armour to a large golden-yellow hall. You saw a few people waiting at the top of some stairs and as gradually drew closer, you recognised them to be the Grandmaster, Loki and Thor – the latter of whom was also dressed for battle.

Stopping before them, you saw Thor sigh and the Grandmaster beam with pride. You knew Loki was staring but you ignored him. 

“You two are going to put this planet on the map for me.” The Grandmaster nodded, pointing to you and Thor. The man in gold clapped his hands and guards came for Thor, guiding him away before they could talk. 

A second man approached, you recognised him to be the Grandmaster’s second-in-command, and banged his staff on the floor twice for you leave as well. 

Smirking at the Grandmaster, you nodded with compliance to which the owner of the arena returned the gesture. 

You couldn’t wait to make this arena hell for him. You and Thor were difficult to beat alone and impossible to beat together. The Grandmaster had no clue what he was getting himself into and you couldn’t wait to see his reaction. 

Taking a step back, you had only turned halfway before a silk voice spoke your name.

“(Y/n).” Loki took your hand instantly and tugged gently to pull you over. 

You hadn’t expected him to talk after your earlier threats, clearly you were wrong. 

As his fingers stroked your skin, Loki realised how much he had missed the physical contact with you. He could also feel how rigid your muscles were just being near him. There was once a time when you turned to putty with his touch, but it had changed from the moment he attacked New York. 

The spark between you both didn’t fully extinguish but it was shrouded with a heavy mist of betrayal. 

Loki stood there with you, his eyes staring into yours with the desperate plea that you’d go back on the offer to compete. 

“I know you’re furious with me still and you have every right to be.” He told her softly. “Just promise that you’ll be careful and come back.”

“I don’t have to promise either of those things. Least of all to you.”

Your response was quick, cold and devoid of sympathy – everything Loki feared. He lifted your hand to his chest, tightening his hold slightly to convey how worried he was.

“Please-” He whispered but you pulled out of his grip forcefully before he could utter another word and stepped away, turning your back on the prince. 

Loki watched on hopelessly, mouth agape, as you descended the stairs and through a large golden door to the arena. He was so lost in thought that he had forgotten that he wasn’t the only person in the room. The Grandmaster crept over his shoulder and watched over your leave too.

“Did you feel that fire? It’s going to be quite a show.” 

Loki felt his throat constrict. All his mistakes were going to cost him the life of the woman he loved. The Grandmaster glanced at Loki’s expression and recognised the terror. 

“Be grateful, she’ll be the death of you.” He advised optimistically and turned to you once more with a grim sigh. “Or maybe, you’ll be the death of her.” 

“If something happens to her.” Loki finally said, his voice low and dangerous. “I’ll destroy you. I can promise you that.”


End file.
